


Olicity : Teen pregnancy au

by Oliversarrow12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliversarrow12/pseuds/Oliversarrow12
Summary: Oliver Queen is a senior and captain of the high school basketball team when his parents are out of town he always throws a party and hooks up with a girl, when Felicity Merlyn comes home from boarding school and wants to surprise her half brother tommy. What happens when she runs into Oliver and there both drunk and don't recognize each other.....





	1. Chapter 1

6 hours before the party  
Felicity POV  
I'm finally going home.... I never thought my dad would  let me go back to starling and go to starling high with tommy and maybe finally be treated like a normal kid. Boarding school was great I mean I had a few friends but I miss tommy and starling and I just wanna go to a normal high school where there's classes where not everyday there is a killer exam and where there's sports games I can go to. I actually don't even like sports but I still wanna go to a school where it's an option.  
   Tommy doesn't know I'm coming home I told Our dad to keep it a surprise. Me and tommy try to talk everyday and we have wanted to see each other for a while. Malcom only let me come home during thanksgiving or Christmas for the past  2 1/2 years so we haven't been able to see each other in a while. Tommy was the only one truly there for me after my mom died. I think Malcom tried but he's never been a great "dad".  Tommy lost his mom to so we have always been super close.   
6 hours later  
No POV   
Felicity walks in the Merlyn mansion right after the family driver starts taking her bags to her room. The house is exactly the same from the last time she was here except theres not as much noise and she can't here Malcom and tommy arguing. "Tommy". "Are you here?" Right as she starts yelling for tommy her dad walks in and she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey dad. Where's Tommy? He's usually causing trouble but he's always the first one to see who's at the door" Malcom laughs. "Tommy is causing trouble but not here. He's at Oliver's I tried to make him stay so you could surprise him but he doesn't like to listen to me" Felicity smiles and says that she's going to go unpack and then go see tommy. "Ok jack our driver will take you there when your ready" She heads up stairs and starts to unpack.   
It's an hour later and she finally is done unpacking it's 10:30 and she decides to head over to see tommy.   
When Felicity gets dropped of at the Queen mansion there's people walking across the lawn with red solo cups there's music blaring from the house. She walks in and there's high schoolers everywhere with drinks and hand and most of them are talking, dancing or making out. Felicity's walking around trying to find tommy when she hears her name being called from the other side of the room. She looks up and sees her best friend from middle school Iris west.   
"Felicity Merlyn omg gosh I haven't seen you since middle school." Iris says while hugging Felicity. "You look so different! How have you been?"   
    "Thanks I guess, and good just got back from boarding school today how are you and Barry ?" Felicity, Barry, and Iris have been best friends since there first day of middle school. Barry and Iris always liked each other and right  before Felicity left at the end of 8th grade Barry asked Iris out.  
       "We're good he's actually around here somewhere. He's supposed to getting me a drink. Do you want to go get one?" Felicity knew she probably shouldn't not that she hasn't drank alcohol before but the only reason she's here is to see tommy. But she wanted to leave boarding school to have more fun and live like an actual high schooler.  
   "Sure ........I mean yes that sounds great" they walk outside to the keg and find Barry. They drink and talk about what they have been up to and how much they missed each other.   
A few drinks later   
   A few people were holding Felicity to the keg while she was upside down drinking and the crowd around the keg was cheering "chug". Felicity was put down and she was trying to walk without falling over. She was having a good time even if she couldn't tell because she was drunk.   
   Felicity was trying to walk through all the teenagers to go find a bathroom. She decides to walk upstairs. When she's walking through a dark hallway she spins around to see if anything looks familiar when she runs into a really hard chest and falls on the ground on top of the guy.


	2. The night

Felicity felt a hard chest under her and looked up but before she could say sorry she looked into the bluest eyes she's ever seen. They were familiar but being drunk she didn't give it a second thought.   
"Are you okay?" He said. Chuckling softly Felicity started to move up, " yea I'm okay. Sorry about that". She got up and put her hand out for him to take so she could help him up even though he didn't need the help. "It's okay. I've been drinking and I wasn't paying attention"   
Felicity looked into his eyes again and everything else was quiet all she could see was his eyes. She noticed him look at her lips and she noticed he was still holding her hand and she noticed that it fit perfectly. Before she could stop him his hand moved to cradle her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her and when he kissed her Felicity realized she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to which she didn't. Before she realized it he was pressing her against the wall. His lips trailed from her lips to her neck and his hand was on her hip holding her in place. He stopped kissing her and she missed the way his lips felt against her skin. He took her hand and pulled her into this big bedroom. When she started to look around it looked familiar but before she could think about it his mouth was on hers. He tugged of his shirt than helped her take off her shirt. He pushed her on the bed. He was on top of her  kissing down her neck to her breasts. She knew she maybe should stop him before it went to far but she didn't want to and she wasn't thinking straight when he was kissing her like that. 

      Felicity woke up naked with her head on the guy with beautiful blue eyes chest. She was a little less drunk and she decided that she should get up before he wakes up because she didn't want him to tell her that it was a mistake or hear him say I was drunk and it was a random hookup anyway right? Felicity  looked at the clock by the bed  and it was about 1 am. She headed down stairs to drink it off so she could forget about the stranger with the blue eyes and perfect jaw. She couldn't though so she just kept drinking.


	3. Hangover

Felicity woke up with the worst hangover she's ever had. Not that she's had that many but still. She woke up in her own bed thank the lord. She had a really bad headache and it was really bright in her room which was making It worse. Before she could move to close the blinds her door opened and tommy was standing there with his big goofy grin that she missed. 

"Fel why didn't you tell me you were coming home? Or that you were here last night I would have came home. Ollie's party's are always the same." He said that a little to loud and it made her head pound. "First please don't talk so loud I have a little bit of a hangover and I wanted it to be a surprise, and I did come over last night but I ran into old friends and I got a little drunk I don't even remember how I got home."   
Felicity got up and hugged him and he laughed. "What's so funny tommy?" She said as she pulled away from the hug. "Just never thought I would see Felicity Merlyn with a hangover, and I never thought you would underage drink. Thought you geniuses were better than us normal people." He teased. 

She walked over and closed the blinds while saying "Hey just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I can't have a little fun too". She teased back. He laughed. "I think this is exactly the reason dad didn't want you to go to a normal high school."

"Honestly dad can suck it. I know he wanted what was best for me. But I just want to be home and be normal, and if drinking is what normal teenagers do then I'm all for it." She said. He looked at her and smiled. "Well I'm really glad your home fel I missed you." She smiled back. " I missed you too tommy. Now what does Tommy Merlyn do on a Saturday morning?"

    "Well I was gonna go to breakfast with Oliver. Evidently he has something to tell me about the party last night." 

      Felicity looked at him and smiled. "What? Am I still not cool enough to hang out with you and Oliver" she teased.

   "No I don't care I would like you to come to breakfast but I just never thought you liked Ollie , you always act like you hate him." 

      "I don't hate Oliver I just hate the way he acts. Like he's above everyone else just because he's good at putting a basketball through a hoop, I mean your good at it too but you don't act like you walk on water." She doesn't hate Oliver. She even used to have a crush on him but he just has a really big ego and acts like he's better than everyone and he just aggravates her. 

    Tommy looked at her confused. "So you don't want to go to breakfast?" 

   "No I do. I'm starving and i wanna hang out with you. But first I need something to help this hangover."

    Tommy laughed."I got just the thing. Get dressed all meet you down stairs and make you a drink that helps with hangovers."

"Don't you drink it every morning? Is that why you know how to make it." She smiled and laughed as she teased him.

    "Haha very funny" he said sarcastically. 

   Felicity and tommy were sitting across from each other in a booth at this breakfast diner waiting for Oliver, they were telling each other story's about what happened while they didn't see each other. It was 11:45 and Oliver was supposed to her there at 11:30 and Felicity was starving.

  "Tommy I'm starving do we really have to wait for Oliver I can't be on time to save my life Queen" she said angrily. 

  Right after she said that she heard someone approach and say " Hey Oliver I can't be on time to save my life Queen is here." She was embarrassed and didn't want to turn around. "Tommy did you bring a girl for me. You know I love blondes." 

She almost choked when he said that. Tommy looked at him sternly as Oliver walked to sit in the booth by tommy " Oliver come on that's my baby sister your talking about do you want me to beat your ass?" 

   Felicity finally looked up to see Oliver staring at her and then she looked into his eyes. His very blue eyes. The blue eyes that she looked in last night. The blue eyes that she dreamed about. She slept with him. She slept with Oliver fucking Queen. "Oh my god you have to be kidding me." 

"Are you okay fel?" Tommy asked. And of course she had to say that out loud. 

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes and he was just as shocked. She didn't know if he remembered sleeping with her but that look he was giving her made her think that he did. Tommy was gonna kill them. 

"What happened to you?" Oliver said confused. 

"What?" Felicity said angrily. 

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean that as a bad thing. You just have changed a lot. I mean you look good." Oliver said as he smiled. 

Felicity smiled and felt the blush on her cheeks. "Stop flirting with my sister like she's gonna sleep with you." Tommy teased. Felicity almost choked. She could see Oliver getting red .Maybe he did remember, but why would Oliver Queen remember a meaningless hookup. "I'm just kidding guys. Geez you all need to take a joke". Tommy laughed.

 

"Okay can we get some food I'm starving, since Mr. I'm better than everyone took forever to get here." She didn't mean to say that last part out loud but she really didn't care at this point. 

 

"I do not think I'm better than everyone" Oliver said sternly. She looked up at him and smiled "Really? You don't?" He smirked and said "No"

"Whatever can we just eat." She said. Trying to get this over with before she can slip up and accidentally tell Tommy. 

 

Felicity tried to stay quiet the whole breakfast. She only talked when it was necessary. Right when Tommy payed the check she got out of there as fast as she could. She didn't even say bye to Oliver. As she was waking fast out of the restaurant she heard someone call her name and when she turned around it was Oliver. 

"Felicity! Wait please!" Oliver said trying to catch up to her. 

They were standing in the parking lot right in front of each other. " What do you want Oliver?" She said tiredly. 

"I just want to talk Felicity. Don't you think we should talk?" 

"About what?" She said confused. 

"About last night we can't just avoid what happened we're going to the same school now and I'm best friends with your brother you can't avoid me forever." He explained 

"That's exactly why we shouldn't talk. We should just forget about it. We didn't know that it was each other and if Tommy new he would kill us." 

"Tommy would kill me not you..." 

She interrupted him and said "Tommy doesn't need to know. No one does." She said said sternly. 

Tommy walked up to them. "No one does what?" She didn't know what to say. She was always bad at lying to Tommy but Oliver cut in. "We were just talking about the party. Felicity said she went but I never saw her there." 

"Oh yea. She had a big hangover this morning. Never thought I would see the day where my baby sister would get drunk." He teased. 

"Haha very funny. Tommy's just jealous because I'm smarter than him." She teased back. 

   Tommy looked at her with an evil smirk and started running at her, she knew exactly what he was doing so she started running away from him. She didn't get that far before he picked  her up and put her over his shoulder.

    "Let me down tommy I'm not 12 anymore" she pleaded. As she tried to get down. When Tommy finally let her down all three of them were laughing. She looked at Oliver and noticed that he really was attractive when he smiled than she remembered how great last night was. Even if it was just a hookup she doesn't think she will be able to just forget it. But she has too cause Oliver doesn't care about last night and neither should she but she does. 

    "Tommy can you take me home?" She sad a little sadly even though she was trying to hide it. She didn't want Oliver to think she cared. 

      "Of course fel are you okay?" Tommy said  looking worried. 

    "Yes I just don't feel so good." She said looking down trying not to make eye contact with Oliver even though she could feel his eyes on her. 

   "Okay. Bye Oliver all call you later." He said as he turned away and started walking towards his car. 

   "Bye Tommy. It was nice to see you again Felicity." Oliver said. 

    "Bye Oliver." She said trying not to look at him.


	4. First day

  Felicity and Tommy were driving home in silence. Until Tommy said "Are you ever gonna tell me why your upset?"

She looked over at him and could see that he was worried but she couldn't tell Tommy. She couldn't tell anyone. "I'm fine Tommy. I just don't feel good." She hated lying to him but she had to.

   "Felicity I know we haven't seen each other in a while but I always can tell when your lying to me. So tell me." 

   "I'm fine tommy really. I just wanna go home." 

   "Did something happen at the party last night ?" 

"Nothing happened at the party. Tommy please I don't want to talk about it." She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget but could she ever forget what happened? 

   "I get that fel. I do but I'm always here for you. You know that right?" 

"I do tommy. Thanks." 

 

 

      The rest of the Saturday Felicity stayed in her room and she did the same thing on Sunday only coming out for food. Tommy had practice And hung out with Oliver on Sunday so she didn't run into him. Tommy tried to talk to her but every time he came into her room she acted like she was asleep. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but she just wanted to stay away for him for awhile because she hated lying to him. 

   It was Monday and it was her first day of school. Iris called her Sunday night and asked if she wanted a ride. She said yes so she could avoid Tommy and have someone to walk in with. She was waiting for Iris to pick her up when she heard someone approach her.

   "Fel are you ready. We can leave now." Tommy said.

  "Oh sorry Tommy I forgot to tell you Iris is taking me to school." She waited for him to just get his car and leave.

"Felicity are we okay? Ever since breakfast with Oliver you won't even look at me and now you don't even want me to take you to school." He said sadly.

She felt really bad she didn't want to hurt him but if she told him he would be really hurt. "Tommy we're fine I'm just nervous for school I guess." Right as she finished talking Iris pulled up and rolled down her window. " Hey fel you ready for your first day at a normal people school." Iris laughed 

  "Ready as all ever be. Bye Tommy see you at school." 

 

   Felicity and Iris were standing by Felicity's locker talking about the party.

  "Did you get any at the party?" Iris asked.

   Felicity almost choked. How did she find out? Did Oliver tell anyone? She's going to kill him. 

  "Felicity relax it's just a joke. I know you didn't have sex at the party. You would tell me." 

Felicity was going to reply till she heard the front doors open and saw the basketball team walking in and in the front of the group was Tommy and Oliver. She looked around and saw almost every girl staring at them and she scoffed and turned back to Iris. 

" I know Oliver Queen is a jerk but he just gets hotter and hotter." Iris said smiling at him. 

  Felicity hit her shoulder lightly. "Ow! What was that for?" Iris said innocently. 

"Iris you have a boyfriend." Felicity said with a confused face. 

  " I know that Felicity! Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't look at Oliver Queen. I mean he's Oliver Queen. Don't act like if you had the chance you wouldn't sleep with him." Iris teased.  She was gonna answer and deny it but the bell rang and they had to get to class. 

  It was fourth block the last class of the day which was intro to business. Malcom insisted she had to take a business class so she could one day take over the company. She didn't want to all she wanted to take was math, science and computer courses but he kept telling her to so she finally gave in. 

   She walked into class and the teacher said we could sit where ever so she choose one in the middle row by the wall. She looked up when someone sat beside her and she looked up to see those blue eyes looking back at her with a smirk that had every girl falling at his feet. Oliver Queen. 

  "Felicity Merlyn. Never thought I would be lucky enough to have a class with you." He teased. 

  "Oliver Queen. Great. Why are you in the class?" 

"My dad made me. Why are you in this class?" 

  "My dad made me. Something about me wanting to take over the business when I'm older." 

   "My Dad said the same thing. But I don't think I'm cut out to be the master of the universe." He smirked. 

  "What are you going to party for the rest of your life Oliver?" She said sarcastically. 

  "I thought you liked my party's Felicity. You did seem happy last time." He teased her. 

  She could practically feel her self turning red. "'Maybe I should sit somewhere else." She got up and started walking away till he grabbed her wrist. 

  "There's no more seats open it's a packed class. Looks like your stuck with me for the rest of the year." He smiled. 

 

   Felicity was trying to get out of class as fast as she could when the bell rang . She was practically running till she felt someone's hand touch her arm. She turned around and saw Oliver. 

  "What do you want Oliver?"

   "I just want to talk Felicity." 

   "I thought we already did that." 

    "About Tommy." He said looking worried.

    "What happened to Tommy? Is he okay? What.." he interrupted her 

"Felicity calm down he's fine I'm just worried. He says your not talking to him and when he try's to talk to you. You ignore him." 

"Why do you care Oliver?" Felicity asked confused.

"I'm not this guy that you think I am. Tommy's my best friend and I'm worried about him I'm not a dick. When my best friend is sad I can tell." He said angrily. Oliver started to walk away.

Maybe Oliver Queen wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe Felicity wanted him to be that way to get over him and not think about him every second. But can you get over Oliver Queen.

She grabbed his bicep before he could get away and she realized how big it was. She probably held on to it to long cause she looked up and he was smirking at her. "Oliver I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"Look Felicity" he started to whisper "I know we slept together and that things are gonna be awkward for you two but you can't shut him out. He loves you." 

"I just hate lying to him Oliver. Not that I want to tell him I don't I just hate keeping stuff from him." Felicity admitted and she has no idea why she would say that to Oliver.

He smiled sadly. "I get it I hate lying to him too but this would hurt him,and if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here." 

She laughed "You want me to talk to you about us sleeping together."

He laughed. "I mean why not I always love to hear how good I am." He smirked. 

"If your ego gets any bigger your heads gonna explode." They both started laughing.

"Okay maybe not me but someone you can trust. How about your hot friend with the black hair." 

"You mean Iris?" She asked confused. 

"Yea. Why?" He asked "Nothing it's just this morning she said you were hot too. Have you slept with Iris?!" 

"No! No! Do you think I have slept with everyone in this school?" 

"I don't think you want me to answer that." She teased him with a smirk. He laughed at her. 

Tommy walked up to them. " Oliver! I have been looking for you everywhere thought you would be in the gym flirting . Come on I thought I was taking you home." He Walked closer and saw Felicity. "Oh hey sis. Why are you guys talking outside of Oliver's class." 

"We have this class together." Felicity said with a small smile. "I was actually hoping you could take me home." She looked at Oliver and he was smiling. Maybe Oliver Queen was different than she thought. Maybe he actually does care.

Tommy's face lit up. "Of course we don't have practice till 5 so we we're gonna go home and hang for a little bit." 

 

Felicity, Tommy and Oliver rode home together. When they got home they all ate and talked. Oliver and tommy left around 4:30 for practice and she was disappointed she actually liked hanging out with Tommy and Oliver. She went upstairs and thought about what Oliver said about talking to Iris. She didn't want to really tell anyone about her and Oliver but the more she saw him and talked with him the more she realized she might actually like him and just the thought of liking him scared her. First of all he's Oliver Queen and every girl likes him and second he's her brothers best friend it would just never work out. But she needed to talk to someone so she called Iris and she was on her way over.

Iris and Felicity were sitting on Felicity's bed in silence. They have been sitting in silence for 10 mins. She doesn't know how to tell Iris. 

" Felicity are you okay? You know you can tell me anything right?" Iris asked.

"The other night at the party... I slept with someone." Felicity said nervously.

"I knew it ! Who?" 

"Oliver Queen." 

" No! Oh my god! How was it? Was he good? I mean he has to be good right he's Oliver fucking Queen." Iris said intrigued. "Which is totally not what I should be asking now? I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

" I think. I mean I'm fine. We talked and promised not to tell anyone but I can't stop thinking about him and I need to stop because he's Oliver Queen and he's my brothers best friend and I don't know what to do." 

     "At least he broke up with his girlfriend before you slept together."

    "Girlfriend?" Felicity said sadly. 

     "Yea. Laurel lance. They dated but Oliver Queen sleeps with so much girls she finally got sick of it and broke up with him." 

    "When did they break up?" 

    " Friday at the party." 

   "They broke up at the party! The same night we slept together!" Felicity said pissed. She didn't know why she was so pissed it's not like she likes him. 

    "I'm sorry fel." Iris said feeling bad for bringing it up.  " look on the bright side your not pregnant." Iris said trying to brighten the mood.

   Felicity laughs. "Thank god for that."


	5. The game

It's been almost 3 weeks since the first day of school and it's been 3 weeks since she has slept with Oliver but she still can't get him out of her head. They sit by each other in class on a days and have lunch together on b days. They don't sit by each other at lunch though. Felicity sits by Ray, Barry,Iris and Caitlin and Oliver sits by all his basketball friends and he also sits by two girls and he sits in the middle of them Felicity knows it shouldn't bother her but it does for some reason. But she always catches him staring at her during lunch they always make eye contact and she loses her breath and immediately looks away. They see each other everyday either at school or at her house when he's with tommy and they never talk about the staring or the fact that they slept together it's like it doesn't bother him but it's the only thing she can think about. 

"Felicity......Felicity....Felicity!!" The whispered scream gets her out of her day dream.

"Oliver what do you want?" Oliver and Felicity are in business class doing independent work. 

"Felicity you were totally out of it. Are you okay?" Oliver said with a concerned look on his face 

" yea I'm fine sorry I just got lost in my head. What do you need?" 

"Were you thinking about me Felicity." He smirked at her. He had no idea how right he was about that. "I'm kidding I need the answer to number one" 

" Oliver we have been doing this packet for 20 minutes and you don't have the answer to number one." Felicity asked shocked. 

"Well I got distracted and number ones hard." 

"Okay I finished the whole thing so here's number one." She said as she pointed to number one and handed it to him. He copied it down and looked at her. 

"Can I just copy the whole packet? Please?" He looked at her and acted sad.

" Oliver Queen are you literally trying to use a puppy dog face on me?" She said with a small laugh. He smirked at her. "Is it working?" He asked. 

She grabbed her packet away from him. "Not even a little" Felicity laughed. 

" come on we have 20 minutes left of class, and I'm too distracted to do this. Please Felicity." 

He looked at her acting sad and she looked into his really blue eyes and almost got lost in them she really couldn't say no to him. "Fine." She hands the packet over to him and he starts copying it. "Why are you so distracted anyway I thought the only thing that could distract Oliver Queen was girls?" 

   Which she was a girl and he was sitting right by her and she catches him staring at her at lunch but he's Oliver Queen he would never like her. "The game tonight. It's our first and I'm the captain everyone's counting on me I usually can never focus before a game." He explains as he's writing down her answers. 

   "Never thought you cared that much." 

    "Of course I care i love the game and I wouldn't want anyone to lose because of me." 

   It's like she falls for him more every time she talks to him. He's not as bad as people think he is. He's actually a really nice person.

  "Your going to the game right?" He looks up and asks. 

  "No. I have to study I have a test tomorrow." Honestly seeing Oliver sweat is not gonna help her any so she can't go to that game. 

   "Why not? Your not gonna go see your brother play. Or your favorite person which is me by the way." 

  "Haha you wish Oliver." 

  "So your not gonna go to the first game of the season because you have to study. That's so lame come on you got to live a little." 

    She did come to this school so she could have a little bit of fun so why not go to the game.  "Fine." 

 

      Iris just picked Felicity up at her house so they could go to the game. 

   "Are you sure you wanna go to this? I mean Oliver Queen sweating is not gonna help you get over him." Iris explains.

   "I am over him Iris." 

     "Is that why every time we start talking about him you light up." Iris laughs.

   " I so do not light up when we start talking about him." Felicity blushes. 

   "Okay what ever you say. But seeing Oliver Queen playing basketball is so not gonna help your crush." 

  "I do not have a crush on Oliver Queen!" Felicity yells and Iris starts laughing at her. 

 

    It's the fourth quarter of the game and the Starling Rockets are down by two with 5 seconds left and the other team has the ball. Tommy steals the ball from the other teams point guard and Oliver's running down the court tommy passes it to Oliver with 2 seconds left. Oliver's standing on the three point line with no one guarding him he shoots and the buzzer rings. Everyone's cheering and yelling and he makes it. Everyone gets up and start running towards Oliver. 

    "Yea cause that totally helped you get over Oliver Queen. Now your gonna be having wet dreams about him for weeks." Iris whispers in Felicity's ear. Not that anybody's paying attention to them.

   "What do you mean Iris? That didn't effect me at all." 

   "Well one your literally drooling and that effected ever girl in this gym." Iris laughs as she points to her mouth. 

   "I am not drooling!" 

    "Whatever. Me and Barry are gonna go out to eat wanna come with us." 

   "No I'm good really. I really don't want to third wheel. Go on your date." 

" Are you sure? Let me at least drive you home first." 

"Iris it's fine go have fun I will just get tommy to take you home." Iris hugs her. 

"Okay bye Fel." 

 

It has been 20 minutes since Iris left and the gym has mostly cleared. The players started walking out the locker room 10 minutes ago. She really just needs to go home and sleep and get Oliver Queen out if her head and she's really hungry. Just as she starts thinking about Oliver he walks out of the locker room in his basketball shorts and a grey basketball hoodie with his hair messed up and sweaty and he looks really hot and evidently she's not the only one that thinks so cause a girl walks up to him and kisses him. 

"Laurel. Hey what was that for?" Oliver asks 

"What do you mean Ollie we're dating and that was a really good game. I always kiss you after a game." 

"Laurel you broke up with me 3 weeks ago." Oliver said confused.

"Maybe i want to get back together." Laurel said with a smile 

"Because I played a good game?"

Laurel scoffs. "No because I love you Ollie."

 

Just as Laurel says that he sees Felicity getting up from the bleachers and walking out the gym doors. "Can we talk about this later Laurel? I'm really tired and I got to go." Oliver runs away so he can catch up with Felicity. In the background he can hear Laurel saying "Ollie wait." 

Oliver walks outside and sees Felicity walking away from the school. He runs up to her and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around. 

"Felicity where are you going?" She starts walking away again.

"I'm walking home because I can't find tommy anywhere." 

"Tommy left with a girl I can take you home." 

"No it's okay. I will just walk home."

"It's gonna take you 45 minutes to walk home. I will take you home come on." 

Felicity knew she shouldn't get in a car with Oliver Queen alone specially when he looks like this. But she's really tired and hungry so she decides to get in the car with him. 

Oliver pulls up in front of a big belly burger.

"Oliver I thought you were taking me home why are we here?" 

"Well I'm hungry and I know your hungry so I took us here." He got up and walked to her side and opened the door. 

"Oliver Queen a gentleman? Never thought I would see the day." She teased. 

"Haha your so funny come on let's go eat." 

They sit down in a booth across from each other and ordered there food. 

"No snarky comment?" Oliver asked. 

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Really Felicity. You always have something snarky to say about everything and you didn't have a snarky comment about us eating here." 

"First of all I do not always have something snarky to say and second of all I'm starving and i want food." 

"Really you don't have any snarky comments." He smiles at her.

"Okay maybe I do." They both laugh. She could listen to him laugh all day. 

"Felicity Merlyn. Admitting defeat that's not like you. Are you okay?" He smiled teasingly.

"Well let's just blame it on the fact that I'm hungry." They both laugh again. 

"Skip on a night of studying to hang out with Oliver Queen? I thought you were beneath that?" He teased her 

"Skip on a night to hang out with your girlfriend? So you could take me home. I never thought Oliver Queen could pass up a night with a girl." 

"Girlfriend? What do you mean girlfriend?" He asked confused. 

  "The girl that you kissed in the gym." 

   "You jealous Felicity?" 

  He had no idea. She couldn't even wait in the gym for Tommy because she saw another girl wrapped all over him. How was she supposed to get used to seeing another girl all over him I mean he's Oliver Queen girls are always gonna be on him and she's just gonna have to get used to it. 

  "Just kidding. That was my ex Laurel. We're not dating." He explained.

  "Then why did she kiss you?" 

  "I played a good game I guess." He smirked. 

   "Girls kiss you cause you have good games?" 

  "Why not?" He asked. 

"Oh right I forgot who I was talking to. It's normal for girls to wrap themselves all over you." She said annoyed. 

   "There's a snarky comment." He laughed which made her laugh. 

  The waitress gave them their food and they fell into a comfortable silence until Felicity noticed Oliver taking the pickles of his burger.

 

  "What are doing to your burger?" 

   "I'm taking the pickles off. Why whats wrong?" He asked confused.

   "The pickles are the best part how dare you." 

   "Felicity are you mad at me because I took the pickles off my burger." He laughed. 

  "I'm not mad at you I'm just a little hurt." 

  "Fine here you go." He said as he put his pickles on her plate. Her face lit up and he laughed. 

  "Thank you Oliver." 

 

   It was Friday night and she was gonna go over to Barry's. She was walking downstairs so she could go and she saw Oliver and Tommy in the kitchen eating and talking. She really didn't want to talk to Oliver right now she's been trying to avoid him for a few days because of the dinner at big belly burger on Monday night.  She decided that the best way to get Oliver out of her head is to stop talking to him. But it wasn't working she saw him all the time.

   "Felicity wait! Come here." She heard tommy say. She's supposed to be at Barry's at 10 and it's 9:40 she really doesn't want to be late. She walks over to the kitchen where there sitting.

   "What?" She said to tommy as she was trying not to make eye contact with Oliver. 

 

  "Where are you going it's almost 10." Tommy said protectively. Which she got annoyed at. 

   "I'm going out." She said as she started to walk away till Tommy grabbed her wrist. 

  "Felicity come on I just want to know where your going." 

   "I'm going to Barry's all see you later." 

   "Your staying at Barry's tonight?" 

   Felicity looked down at Oliver and he looked disgusted but why would he look disgusted. 

  "No barry has a girlfriend who is gonna be there with a few other people all be back around 12. All see you later." She walked away and she was by the front door. 

  "Felicity wait!" Oliver said. 

  "What Oliver?" She tried really hard to ignore him and now she had to talk to him.

  "Are you ignoring me? We went to big belly burger which was fun and ever since you won't talk to me at all except for in class where you only say like 3 things to me." 

   "No I'm just busy. I really got to go Oliver." She walked away and ignored the hurt expression on his face.


	6. Finding out

  It's been about 5 weeks since she slept with Oliver. She thinks about him all the time. But she decided to ignore him, even if he did end up liking her which she thinks he definitely doesn't like her, it would just never work so she ignores him. Every time he try's to talk to her she walks away before he can. In class he'll try to talk but she'll get up and get a tissue or act like she's throwing something away. Felicity knows she's not being fair she shouldn't be rude to him because she can't get over the fact that she likes him but it's easier then speaking to him and falling for him more. 

 

    Felicity's in front of her locker getting her stuff before she goes home. She's shutting her locker and Ray Palmer walks up to her. 

  "Hey Felicity." 

   "Hey Ray. What's up?" 

  "Well we have that chemistry project due tomorrow and we need to finish it so do you wanna work on it somewhere." Ray said shyly. 

  "Oh yea. I forgot. We can work on it at my house if you want." 

  "That sounds good. Do you want me to drive us there." Ray offered.

  "Yea that sounds good let me just text tommy and we can go." Felicity texts tommy and tells her that there good and she walks out without realizing Oliver was watching the whole exchange.   
                                 •••

   Oliver was watching Ray and Felicity talk by her locker and for some reason he felt jealous. He know he shouldn't she's his best friends little sister but he can't stop thinking about her and now it looks like she has a thing with Palmer he was pissed he was clinching his fist really hard. He didn't notice until Laurel walked up to him. 

  "Ollie are you okay?" Laurel grabbed his fist softly. 

  "I'm fine Laurel." He said angrily. 

"Sorry for being worried." She said sarcastically and started walking off until he grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

  "Sorry I just had a bad day. I didn't meant to be rude." Oliver said. 

  "It's okay I forgive you. But I do know how you can make it up to me......you can take me on a date?" She said with a smile. 

  Oliver knew he shouldn't say yes to her. He didn't like her anymore but he needed to get his mind off him and Felicity. "Sure how about tonight all pick you up at 7." 

                                     •••

    It was about 5:00 Felicity and ray have been in her room sitting at her desk for an hour. Rays really nice and cute. He flirts with her a little and she acts like she doesn't notice, he's a good guy but he's not Oliver and the fact that she's thinking about that when they are studying is killing her she would do anything to just stop thinking about him. 

   "Felicity we're finished." Ray said interrupting her from her thoughts. 

  "Thank god. Finally." She said. Ray laughed and started picking up his stuff and putting it in his back pack. 

"Well this was fun." Ray said. 

  "Working on a project for an hour is fun to you." They both laughed. 

  "No working on it with you was fun." Felicity stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. He leaned in and kissed her. She pushed him away but not before Oliver walked in and saw them. 

   "Felicity... oh sorry looks like your occupied." He said looking angry. But why would he be angry unless he was jealous which was stupid to think why would he be jealous of her and Ray. He shut the door and left and she decided to run after him.

    "Oliver wait!" She says as she walks the rest of the way down stairs and he turns around. 

   "What Felicity?" He said angrily. 

   "Are you mad at me for something?" Felicity asked confused. 

  "Your the one that's been ignoring me for weeks so shouldn't I ask you that?" 

  She ignores the question because she can't tell him why she keeps ignoring him.

"Did you need something?" She can see it effects him that she ignores his question.

" Tommy and I were gonna go to big belly burger so we wanted to see if you wanted to come. But you can get back to your boyfriend I forgot I had a date tonight." He left before she could tell him that Ray wasn't her boyfriend. 

Ray left and she called Iris and asked her to come over. Iris came over and she told her everything. 

"Oh my god. Oliver Queens jealous. I never thought that could happen." Iris said shocked.

"He's not jealous. He was just angry that he walked in on that." Felicity said 

"Felicity how do you explain the fact that he's mad that you were ignoring him and he threw the fact that he had a date tonight in your face because he saw you kissing Ray." Iris explained

"That's...Its..it's just not jealously." 

"What do you call it then?" Iris asked 

"I don't know. But Oliver's not jealous he can't be. I mean why would he be?" 

"Have you ever thought for a second that he might like you back. He literally took you out to dinner." 

"He was hungry and Oliver does not like me. He couldn't I mean he's Oliver Queen." 

"And your Felicity Merlyn. Why wouldn't he like you." 

"I'm just....just not his type." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes both thinking about what happened earlier that evening. Until Iris groaned and put her hand on her stomach. 

"Iris what's wrong? Do you feel okay?" 

"I'm fine. I'm just on my period and I'm cramping. Do you have ibuprofen?" 

"Period?" Felicity said shocked. 

"Yea fel. The thing girls have every month don't tell me you haven't started your yet." Iris joked. 

Felicity did not have her period last month or at the start of this month. She hasn't had her period in a month. A little but over a month ago she had sex with Oliver and she hasn't had her period yet. She thought she was gonna puke. Felicity was freaking out. Could she really be pregnant. I mean they had to use a condom its not like Oliver is a rookie at hookups . Right? But they were drunk so they probably didn't. Oh no! What was she gonna do. 

"Felicity!.... Felicity!" Iris's screaming finally got her out of her trance. "Are you okay?" 

Felicity started tearing up. Her life was over her dad was gonna kill her. Tommy was gonna kill Oliver. This is not good! 

"Iris...My family's gonna kill me." Felicity sad teary eyed. 

Iris leaned over on Felicity's bed and pulled her in a hug. "Fel What ever it is it's gonna be okay you can tell me." Iris pulled away and Felicity was crying. 

"Iris... i... think.... I might be pregnant." Felicity said stuttering a little bit. 

"What do you mean? How? Who's?" 

"Well I haven't had my period since I slept with Oliver and we were drunk so we probably didn't use a condum ." Felicity explained. 

"Well you still haven't took a pregnancy test right? So there's a chance your not pregnant so let's not freak out just yet. We can go to the store and get some tests and then we'll come back and then we will figure it out." Iris tried to calm her down but it wasn't really working. 

•••

30 minutes later Felicity and Iris were waiting on three pregnancy tests. Felicity was pacing around her bedroom while Iris was staring at the timer. The timer went off and they both ran to the bathroom to look at the test. They both looked down. 

The test was positive. Felicity was pregnant. 

"I'm pregnant." Felicity said as she started to cry. Iris hugged her. 

"Fel. Listen to me your gonna be okay you can figure this out all help you." 

"You still want to be friends with me." Felicity said in between sobs 

"Of course. I will always be here for you." 

About an hour later they were laying in her bed watching a movie. Felicity decided she really didn't want to talk but she also didn't want to be left alone so Iris stayed. 

"I think I should go to the doctor. Figure out what I'm gonna do. I mean I need to figure out if it's... if the baby is okay. If I'm okay." 

"Your not gonna get an abortion right?" Iris asked.

"No of course not. I could never." 

"Well I can take you tomorrow. If you want? Unless you want to do this alone." 

"No I would like if you come. But we have school tomorrow." 

"Felicity it's Friday. We don't really do anything on Fridays and missing one day specially for something as important as this is not gonna hurt anything."

Iris left after the movie ended and was gonna pick her up around 10 tomorrow so they could go to the clinic. Iris left to give Felicity some space. Felicity had no idea what to do. I mean if she was pregnant which she was pretty much sure she was cause of the three pregnancy tests that all were positive how was she supposed to tell Oliver? I mean he went out on a date with another girl and walked in on her kissing another guy. Tonight was for sure the craziest night of her life. Would Oliver want her to keep the baby? Would he run away? Would he try to make her get rid of it? Would he be a good father? Would they end up together? Would they get married? She's been thinking about the same questions for about an hour. But what if Oliver doesn't like her at all and he doesn't want to raise the baby because he couldn't stand being around her. She knew that was crazy Oliver is not a bad guy and he did seem kind of jealous earlier.   
                                    •••


	7. Finding a way

Oliver left the Merlyn mansion and went home to get ready before he had to go to the Italian restaurant he was meeting Laurel at for their "date". He told Felicity it was a date but he didn't feel like it was he only told Felicity that he was going on a date to make her jealous because he was Jealous of her and Ray, he new he shouldn't be jealous of them but he was. He liked Felicity but they could never be together. It would be so complicated, Tommy would freak and Malcom would probably kill him it just wouldn't work out so he's going on this date with Laurel to see if can just forget about Felicity or at least try to forget about her. 

 

He got at the restaurant at 7:05 which was a little late but he usually was like 20 minutes late so he wasn't that worried. He walked in and saw Laurel sitting at a table with a black dress on he couldn't deny that she looked beautiful, but she wasn't Felicity and that fact that he was thinking about her right now made him mad because he was trying to forget about her. Laurel looked up from the menu and saw him so she got up and she hugged him and he kissed her cheek when they pulled away and he saw her try to hide the blush. 

    "Oliver Queen 5 minutes late. I think that's the earliest you have ever been to a date." Laurel joked.

   "Laurel me and you it's not a good idea. We always end up hurting each other." Oliver said seriously. 

     "It can be different this time Ollie. We can be better, we're meant to end up together." 

    "We're just not right for each other. You deserve to be with someone who's better than me." Oliver said. 

     "Don't say that Ollie. You don't mean it." Laurel said sadly.

         "Laurel I don't want to hurt you but I think we're supposed to be with other people. I hope we can still be friends." 

       "Is there someone else?" Laurel asked. He should say no he knew that but If he did he knew he wouldn't mean it al he could think about was a blonde in glasses,that's who he wanted too be with. 

    "Laurel this isn't about anyone else this is about us not being right for each other, I just want to be friends." 

     Laurel got up looking like she was gonna cry, she grabbed her purse and started to walk away from the table. Till she turned back around "Ollie, who ever she is you deserve to be happy too." A tear fell down her cheek and she turned away and walked out of the restaurant. All he could think was that maybe Laurel was right and he deserved to be happy. But the only way he could be truly happy was to tell Felicity. 

 

Felicity couldn't sleep, all night she tossed and turned. She got a little more than 4 hours of sleep. Iris picked her up at 9:40 and they got at the doctors at 10. Felicity's doctor said that she was 5 and 1/2 weeks pregnant and that the baby was doing good. Iris and Felicity were driving to the Merlyn mansion on there way back from the clinic. 

Iris breaks the silence "Are you okay? I mean I know your not okay but like are you okay?" Iris laughs "Sorry I really don't know what to say." 

Felicity laughs. "I mean I guess I am okay. I'm too shocked to be sad right now." Felicity says sadly. 

"What are you gonna do?" Iris asks quietly.

"Honestly?" Iris nods. "I don't know. Before yesterday I was worried about Oliver figuring out I like him and now I'm pregnant with our child. It just doesn't seem real. I mean what am I supposed to do?" 

"I can't tell you what to do. But I think you should tell Oliver." 

"I know I should tell him but I can't." Felicity says sadly. 

"Felicity what do you mean you can't? He deserves to know." 

"His world will fall apart, it's not like he wants to be with me and if tommy or my dad figures out it's Oliver's we will both be dead. There's no way that him knowing is a good thing." Felicity explains.

"I know Oliver didn't have the best track record but with you he's different and you need him Fel." 

They sit in silence till they get back to Felicitys house. Iris and Felicity are sitting in her bed and Felicity finally speaks up "Your right." 

"What am I right about?" Iris asks confused. 

"About Oliver. I should tell him, he deserves to know." 

"Are you scared?" Iris asks softly. 

"Terrified. This wasn't supposed to happen Iris. I'm supposed to be going to MIT and I'm supposed to eventually be CEO of Merlyn global how am I supposed to do that. My dads gonna kill me." Felicity stars to cry. 

Iris moves and hugs her. "Hey you don't know what your gonna do yet. You can give the baby up for adoption or if you decide to keep the baby you can still achieve all those things." 

"How can you be so sure?" Felicity pulls away and asks teary eyed. 

"Because your Felicity Merlyn and your a genius. Your going to figure this out and I'm always gonna be here for you."

                                    •••

       It's Friday morning and Felicity and Tommy are on there way to school listening to music. Tommy turns the music down "Fel are you okay?" Felicity turns her head and looks at Tommy "yea why  wouldn't I be okay?" 

   "Just lately you seem distant, I know I have been at practice and I have games a lot but you know you can talk to me when ever." 

    "You also spend all of your free time with Oliver." 

   "Is this about Ollie? I thought you two were cool did something happen?" Tommy said protectively. 

   "Tommy chill. I'm just kidding."

"Sorry I just worry about you. Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"I appreciate that but I'm fine and I don't know if I'm going to the game." 

"Please for me? We're playing against Central city prep tonight and I could really use the support." Tommy explains as they park at school and get out of the car walking in. 

"You and Oliver still hate max fuller? When are you guys gonna get over that?" Just as Felicity says that Oliver walks up to them. 

"Me and Tommy will get over that when max fuller stops being a dick." Oliver says.

Felicity looks up to see Oliver smirking and looking down at her. All she can think about is that she's pregnant with their child and she has to tell him and Felicity feels like she's gonna ruin his life and he's gonna run away from her and be alone and know she feels sick. She has to get to the bathroom before she pukes all over Oliver. 

"I got to go to the bathroom all talk to you guys later." Felicity says without looking at Oliver. 

"Okay bye Fel. Your going to the game right? I'll give you a ride home if you go." Tommy says. 

"Fine Tommy all go to the game. All see you later." Felicity says about to walk away. 

"All see you in class we got business today." 

Felicity says a quick okay to Oliver and then practically runs to the bathroom so she doesn't puke in anyone or in front of anyone. 

•••  
"All see you in class we got business today." 

Felicity says okay and practically runs away from Oliver he can't help but feel hurt. She's been ignoring him for weeks now and he doesn't know what he does wrong. 

"Why does my sister hate you?" Tommy asks as they start walking towards his locker

Oliver gets really worried "Felicity hates me!? Why does she hate me?" 

"Chill Ollie I was kidding I don't think felicity can hate anyone. But she's always ignoring you. Did something happen?" 

Oliver thinks about it. I mean the only reason she could be ignoring him is them sleeping together but they talked about that and decided to forget about it. Maybe she couldn't forget about it just like Oliver couldn't. But then why is she always ignoring him. 

"No nothing happened." 

"Well maybe she's just mad at something else. I wouldn't worry about it Felicity can't stay mad forever. Oh I forgot to ask you how was your date with Laurel last night?"

   "Lasted about 15 minutes till she walked out of the restaurant." Oliver sighed.

  "What happened?" Tommy asked.

" I just told her she deserved better than me and we can't be together anymore. She got upset and she left. 

                                    •••

    Felicity rah into the bathroom and shut the stall door and started puking. She felt gross. Someone was opening the stall and she got scared till she realized it was Iris. Iris handed her a water ball and a paper towel to take care of it. She got up and walked to the sink where Iris was standing. 

  "Thanks Iris. But you know it could of been anyone in the stall throwing up."

" Lucky guess, anyway when are you gonna tell Oliver." Iris said.

"Iris shut up. There could be other people in here." 

"Chill Fel. I already checked the other stalls, now don't change the subject when are you telling him." 

"I don't Iris. Right now is just not a good time." 

"Well when is a good time?" 

"I don't he has basketball right now so i guess after season." Felicity starts to walk towards the door.

"After season!? Felicity that's not for months you will already be showing." Iris says as Felicity walks out the door towards her locker and Iris starts following her. They get to Felicity's locker and Iris starts to whisper. 

"Felicity you can't wait. He's gonna be mad if you wish too long." Iris whispers. 

"Iris he's gonna he mad any way and I'm the one who is caring the baby so I don't care if he's mad or not!" She whisper screams. 

"He is the father of the baby so he needs to know, Oliver might not have the best record with girls Fel but he's a good person he wouldn't leave you alone to deal with this." 

"Iris it's not your baby and you don't know what his reaction is gonna be so you don't get to tell me what to do!" Felicity yells the last part out loud and tommy and Oliver walk up to them. 

"Is everything all right here?" Tommy asks as him and Oliver are standing beside Iris and Felicity. 

"It's fine tommy we're just having a little argument." Felicity says. 

"No it's not fine!" Iris yells but only the four of them can hear. 

"Iris! Stop!" Tommy and Oliver look very confused at why they are arguing.

"You two are best friends why are you fighting?" Tommy asks 

"Why don't you tell them Fel. They deserve to know." Iris asks. 

"No they don't." Felicity says. 

"Yes he does." Iris says, trying to get felicity to realize that she needs to tell Oliver.

"Who needs to know what?" Oliver asks. 

"Nothing! I have to get to class and Iris you can't tell them or anyone." Felicity says as she bumps into Oliver walking away. 

"Felicity the warning bell hasn't even rang yet." Tommy yells at her, but she has already walked away. 

Tommy and Oliver turn to Iris. "Are you gonna tell us what the tell us going on with her?" Tommy asks Iris.

"It's really not my place to say, if she doesn't want to tell you she doesn't have too." The bell rings and tommy and Iris walk the opposite way towards class.

"Iris wait up!" Oliver yells as he walks to catch up with her. 

"This thing with felicity is it serious?" Oliver ask concerned. 

"Do you like her?" Iris asks. 

Oliver's a little bit taken back but he can't lie about his feelings anymore. "Yes, but it's complicated." 

"Well if you really like her you should tell her. She deserves to know, I got to get to class Oliver but all see you at the game." 

•••

Oliver and Felicity are in class doing their work. Till Oliver taps her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay? That argument with Iris this morning sounded upsetting." She smiled at him. 

"I'm okay I just never thought that we would ever fight. It's my fault." 

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Oliver asked.

"I can't. Just not right now." Felicity said sadly. 

"Well when you want to talk I'm here always." He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

"Thanks Oliver I really appreciate it." 

He really wanted to tell felicity how he felt. Iris said he should and he really wanted too. 

"Are you going too the game tonight?" 

"Yea, how could I miss it you and tommy are playing your rival." 

"Max Fuller. So ready to beat his ass." 

"A little confident aren't you?" Felicity teased. 

"Yes but he sucks and he's a dick which makes it so much fun to beat him." Oliver smirks at her. 

"Why do you guys even hate him?" 

"Max always try's to start a fight with me and Tommy about anything, it's usually girls or sports but he thinks he's better at basketball and hotter than us which is totally not true and I slept with his girlfriend." 

"I mean he is hot." 

"Felicity Merlyn you did not just say that." Oliver looked at her like he was horrified and a little jealous. 

"What? He is hot. Don't worry Oliver he has nothing on you." She starts blushing right after she says that and he just smirks at her. 

"Oh really? How hot am I?" Oliver teased. Felicity just glared at him.

"I was wondering if we could talk after the game. Since it's Friday and my parents are out of town I'm throwing a party so we could talk there." Felicity noticed that he looked really nervous and she was very interested. 

"Yea sure." Felicity said.


	8. The Half Truth

Felicity got home a little before 4 the game wasn't until 6 so she had to figure out a way to tell Oliver and to figure out how to apologize to Iris. Felicity ate and watched some tv and tried to figure out what to do. It was 5:15 and Iris still wouldn't answer her texts or calls so she decided to get one of her dads drivers to drop her off at Iris's house. When Felicity knocked on the door Iris's dad detective west answered. 

"Felicity hey come on in. Iris is upstairs in her room." Detective west said as he stepped back so she could walk inside.

"Thanks detective west." Felicity said as she walked up the stairs. Felicity knocked and walked in. 

"Hey Iris. We need to talk." Felcity said as she sat on Iris's bed. 

"If you didn't get the hint by me not answering any of your calls or text messages I don't want to talk to you." 

"Iris I'm sorry, you have been nothing but a good friend to me and your helping me so much with everything. But you were right I need to tell Oliver." 

"I'm sorry to Fel I would of never actually told Tommy or Oliver. I would of never took that away from you but I was worried because you can't get through this without Oliver." 

"I know that. That's why I'm gonna tell him tonight. Hopefully." Felcity said with a nervous laugh. 

"Tonight? At the game?" Iris asked confused. 

"No actually Oliver's throwing a party at his house tonight because his parents are out of town and he said to celebrate the win against max fuller." 

"He's really cocky isn't he? He hasn't even played the game yet." Iris asked laughing.

"Yea I know but max fuller is like Oliver and Tommy's enemy so it's like their either gonna beat them or die. There very dramatic." Felicity said with an eye roll. 

"I mean they do kinda have competition Max is hot." Iris said laughing. 

"That's what I said but Oliver got kinda mad so I wouldn't say he's hot in front of them." Felicity said laughing. 

"Well it's 5:50 we better get going if we want to get to the game on time." Iris said as she got up from her bed. 

"Your coming with me?" Felicity asked. 

"Yea I can't leave my best friend alone on a night like this." Iris said as she grabbed her phone and put her shoes on. 

Felicity walked over to Iris and hugged her. "Thanks Iris I don't know what I would do without you." 

"So am I driving?" Iris asked.

"No my dads driver is gonna drop us off cause tommy taking us to the party after." 

•••

Felicity and Iris got to the game and watched, Starling prep beat Max's team 50-35.

"I guess Oliver had a right to be cocky, that was great ." Iris said. 

"Just wait till Oliver and Tommy run in to max I bet that will be better." Felicity said joking. 

"You think they will throw punches?" Iris asked joking. 

Iris went to the bathroom while Felicity was standing next to the bleachers waiting for tommy and Oliver to come out so they could go to the party when max fuller walked up to her. 

"Hey beautiful what's your name?" Max asked. 

"I'm Felicity Merlyn."

"Beautiful name, my names Max wanna get out of here maybe go get a drink." Max asked as he got in her personal space. 

"No thanks I'm busy tonight." Felcity said trying to be polite because honestly max freaked her out. 

"Well how about your number maybe we could meet up another time." 

"I actually have to go try to find my friend she's been gone for a while." Felicity said trying to walk away. As he grabbed her wrist.

"Come on babe why deny this I'm great in bed and I bet you are too." Max said making Felicity actually feel like she was gonna throw up but she kept it together.

"First of all I'm not your babe and second let go of me because I would never sleep with someone who is much as an ass as you are." 

"Why would I let go of you come on Felicity I know you want me." Felicity really was sick of him so she tried to pull away and he wouldn't let her go till someone punched him in the face and he was on the ground. When she looked at who it was she realized it was Oliver. She was about to thank him before max interrupted.

"Really Queen why do you have to be such an ass I was just about to take her back to my place." Max said as he stoop up 

"I'm pretty sure she said no." Oliver said stepping in front of Felicity. 

"Is this your girl Queen. Well it makes since she's such a bitch." Oliver jaw and fist tightened and he looked like he was about to punch max again till Tommy came running up.

"Wow guys I know we hate each other but fighting is taking it a little to far don't you think." Tommy joked but Oliver still looked like he was gonna punch max. 

"No i think I should beat his ass." Oliver said sternly.

"I like to see you try Queen." Max said ready to fight Oliver. They started going for each other before Tommy got in the middle.

"Stop! Why are you even fighting right now?" Tommy asked confused. 

"Because Oliver got in the way of letting me hook up with the hot blonde." Max said pointing at Felicity. Tommy grabbed max by the collar. 

"What the fuck is this for Merlyn?" Max asked confused. 

"That blonde is my little sister!" Before they could get in a bigger fight Felicity stepped in.

"Tommy stop! He's not worth it can we just leave? Please." Tommy dropped max. 

They started walking away till Oliver looked back and said "don't think this is over max." 

They found Iris when they were walking out and she looked confused as to why everyone looked pissed so when they all got into Tommy's car and Felicity told her everything. When they got to Oliver's house everyone just started to pull up so everyone went inside and was trying to find the beer. 

30 minutes later 

Everyone was drinking and dancing and Felcity was sitting on the staircase with a cup in her hand that everyone thought was vodka but it was really water. Felcity was really nervous because Oliver said he wanted to talk to her but ever since they got to Oliver's house she hasn't even seen him, Felicity thinks that he needs to cool off after what happened so she was just giving him sometime but she was really starting to worry. Iris comes over and sat by her on the staircase. 

"Hey you okay?" Iris asked.

"I don't know I'm supposed to tell him tonight and he said he wanted to talk but I haven't even seen him." Felicity explained.

"Well he looked pretty heated in the car after that thing with max so just give him time to cool down." 

"Or maybe he's chickening out and doesn't want to talk to me,maybe I should just leave." Felicity said as she got up and started walking through the crowd of people with Iris following her. 

"Fel come on don't leave he's going to talk to you, the only one chickening out now is you." 

Felicity reaches the door when iris finished her sentence and she's about to open it when Oliver's hand pushes it close.

"Leaving so soon. The party started 30 minutes ago." Oliver said with a smirk.

"Yea I wasn't feeling so good so I thought I should just go." Felicity lied and he saw right through it and he just smiled at her.

"How about we talk first. We can go upstairs where it's more quiet." Oliver offered holding his hand out for her to take. At first she was nervous someone would notice but she realized they were focused on other people so she took his hand and he lead them upstairs. 

They got into his room and sat on the couch. They sat there for a little bit neither one of them wanting to break the silence. Felicity was really nervous she didn't know what he was gonna say. He was staring at her and she was looking back at him she noticed his right hand and noticed that it was really red and purple. She felt really guilty. 

   "I'm really sorry Oliver." She grabbed his injured hand softly. Oliver smiled.

  "This is not your fault don't blame yourself." 

   "I'm the one that max cane up too you shouldn't of had to punch him." 

  "Max is a dick and he deserved it he shouldn't have said those things about you he's lucky I just punched him." She smiled at his protectiveness and looked down at his hand she touched it a little to hard and he winced. She looked at him and said "we should really get you some ice, before this gets worse and so you can still play." 

Oliver grabbed touched her thigh so she wouldn't get up. "We can go get ice after we talk." Felicity suddenly got really nervous this is where she had to tell him but she didn't know how to tell him and he obviously had something to say to her and she had no idea what he was gonna say which made her really nervous. 

  "Felicity I can't stop thinking about that night, it's all I think about and I know it's wrong. Your my best friends little sister if he knew he would hate me and he would be angry at you and I don't want to get between you and your brother but I like you, and I want to be with you I know it's gonna be hard but I wanna try and I know you might like ray but ..." 

  All Felicity could think about when he was saying this was oh my god she was surprised and happy. She knew Oliver Queen wasn't the guy who told his feelings to anyone and he wasn't the guy who ever had a relationship especially one that was as complicated as there's but he wanted to be with her despite the risks and she was smiling till he started talking about Ray then she interrupted him 

  "Oliver I don't like Ray we were doing a project in my room and he was flirting with me and at the end he kissed me I didn't kiss him back you just walked in at the wrong moment the only guy I like and want to be with is you." They stared at each other smiling till she leans  over and started kissing him it started out slow and then it turned into a really passionate kiss and there tongues were fighting for dominance and the only thing they could hear was pants and moans. Oliver pulled away and moved her to lay down on the couch and they both tried to catch their breath before Oliver started to Kiss down her neck and move her shirt off her shoulder so he could kiss her collarbone and he started sucking on it and she knew he was gonna leave a mark, she reached down to grab the end of his shirt to pull it up but he stopped her and pulled away. He moved so he could sit on the couch and she sat right beside him looking really confused and they both were catching  there breath. He laughed when he looked at her confused face. She lightly punched him. "Ow" Oliver said.

  "Hey don't laugh it's not cool to leave a girl hanging." She said. 

  Oliver grabbed her hand from her lap, "As much as I would like to continue if we don't go downstairs soon Tommy's gonna notice were supposed to be each other's wingman tonight." 

  "Oh each other's wingman so he's helping you find a girl." She grabbed her hand from his  and crossed her arms and smirked at him. 

  "No it's not like that well it kinda is but I'm gonna help him find a girl and all be thinking  about mine the whole night." Oliver smirked. She laughed. 

  "That was really smooth, so am I your girl?" He grabbed her hand. 

  "Yea of course if you want to be?" 

  "Yes I want to be, I would like that." She smiled at him and stood up and grabbed his non injured hand.

  "Come on Queen we have to get some ice for that hand so you can be Tommy's wingman." He pouted when she said that. 

  "Do I really need ice? I think I'm fine." He smirked at her trying to convince her and she giggled. 

  "Oliver your hands already getting purple we're going to the kitchen to get ice and then you can go hang out with tommy and I can find Iris and go have fun and if you don't put  ice on this, then you can't kiss me anymore." He stood up right when she said that last part. 

  "You should of started with that." She giggled and he started kissing her. He put his hand around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down the kiss started getting intense and she pulled away and they put there foreheads against each other and were breathing heavy and then they started laughing. And then she pulled his non injured hand and led them to the door. 

  "Come on we need to get ice on your hand and  get out of here before any one notices." Felicity said. They walked out of his room hand and hand till they got to the stairs and let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing gets better I promise !!!!


End file.
